1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for recording and reproduction and more particularly, to devices for recording and reproduction having record bearing medium drive means and head moving means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the video recording and reproducing apparatus using a disc-shaped record bearing medium, for example, a magnetic disc, while the record bearing medium is rotating at a corresponding speed to the field or frame frequency of television, the recording and reproducing head is moved in such a way that the video signals are recorded in concentric tracks or in a helical track, and the thus-recorded magnetic disc is to be treated similarly when in reproduction. Recently, however, because the quality of the record bearing medium and the performance of the recording and reproducing head have been improved to increase the recording density, as the width of the recording track and the track pitch decrease, the tolerance of each part of the recording and reproducing apparatus and the change of the dimensions of the magnetic disc with temperature and humidity get more responsible for the position error of the recorded tracks when in reproduction, and therefore it becomes more difficult to expect reproduction of images of good quality.
To cope with such a drawback, apparatus of this kind necessarily include tracking means for finely adjusting the position of the recording and reproducing head relative to the tracks of the record bearing medium when in reproduction.
It should be pointed out that when such an apparatus is switched to the recording mode again, the operator needs to bring the recording and reproducing head back to the absolute reference recording position. If this step of operation is overlooked, a problem arises that a recording starts with the recording and reproducing head off-set from the absolute reference track.